A Love Between Ice and Water
by TitaniaScarlett008
Summary: It's the most romantic time of the year, and the only thing Juvia wants is to spend time with Gray. She has been dreaming of this day for so long, she hopes it will come true. Will she be able to fulfill her dream and become even more happier than she ever is? Or will she be crushed and heart-broken to what he might say?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Surprise Visit

It's a bright and sunny day in Fiore. Love is in the air and today is the most romantic holiday ever; Valentine's day. In her house, Juvia is planning the best Valentine's date for Gray.

*humming in a lovely voice* "This is going to be the perfect day ever. Juvia will make Gray sama-shaped sugar cookies. He will walk in, try one of my cookies, and then he would fall for them and ask me on a date. *sigh* Juvia can just picture it now.

*cloud bubble* "Oh, Gray-sama, will you try one of these delicious sugar cookies for me?"

"Sure, anything for you, Juvia. *eats cookie* Oh my. These are...wonderful. Juvia, please go out on a date with me." *cloud bubble pops*

"Aww, but it was getting to the good part."

"Juvia? What are you doing?

"Oh, Gray-sama, Juvia wasn't expecting you to be here so quickly. You're early."

"No, I'm right on time. 8:00 am. It's that time."

"Oh, you're so silly, it was daylight savings time yesterday. You had to push your time back an hour."

"Really? Well, I'm here early, whether you like it or not, but you are probably ok with that anyway."

"Yeah, it's ok. Well, since you're here…"

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Um…"

"Is everything ok? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. Juvia is fine. Nothing happened. Juvia just wants your help on something."

"And that something is?"

"I'm making sugar cookies, and I wanted your opinion. Should I add more or less sugar than what the recipe says?"

"Neither, you should do the correct amount that it says. Too much sugar can ruin it and barely taste anything, but the sugar. Any less and you can't even tell if it's a sugar cookie. Keep it the same amount it asks for."

"Really? Juvia didn't think about that. Thank you, Gray-sama."

"Sure, anything to help out. Is this all you wanted...or do you want me to stay?"

"If you don't mind? Juvia needs a taste tester, please?"

"Alright, but just this once." *grabs a stool and sits next to the floating island*

"Thank you."

Juvia starts to prepare everything on her counter and starts to mix her dry and wet ingredients separate. She then adds them all together. She grabbed a cookie sheet and laid down a piece of parchment paper. She starting scooping the mix onto the sheet, then got a Gray cookie cutter. She gently pressed into the cookie to make Gray's face. When she was done, she put them in the oven and then sat next to Gray with a glass of water.

"You know, I could have helped if you just asked. I was really bored just sitting here."

"Don't worry about it, Juvia had it under control. If you were bored, I have video games, or board games that we can play."

"Sweet! What do you got?"

Juvia showed all the games she had. Wii games, Xbox, Playstation, and all sorts of board games.

"Wow, I was not expecting this. Why haven't I come over often enough to beat you in any of these?"

"Maybe because you're too busy playing your own."

"You got a point there."

"So, what do you want to play?"

"Let's start off with a board game, I don't want to go too hard on you."

"Who said Juvia likes to go easy?"

"Was that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, fine. Let's go straight to the Wii then. Do you have Super Mario Brothers?"

"You bet."

"Alright, it's on. You, me, Super Mario brothers."

"You are so on."

Juvia and Gray got the game set it and selected their gameplay and characters.

"Who are you gonna be?"

"Kirby, he's pretty badass."

"Wasn't expecting that from you."

"Who are you gonna be?"

"Link. He's better than Kirby, that's for sure."

"That's just your opinion. It's your actions that make them strong."

"Well, we will see about that, won't we? What area are we doing?"

"I like to make it random."

"Alright random it is. Ready?"

"Ready."

Juvia started the game and the area they were in was outside. There was an ocean in the background and the characters were in a small forest. A deep voice said '3, 2, 1, GO!' Gray and Julia went at each other tried to put just as much strength in their characters. They were on a timed-game. It meant that you can be killed and come back as many times until the time ends. Whoever had the most kills, wins.

"It's pretty close, we are both tied and there's one minute left. Who do you think is going to win?"

"Definitely Juvia, she's been playing as Kirby for a long time."

"Don't get cocky now, you may never know…"

With ten seconds left, Juvia kicks Gray's character out of the scene and dies. Juvia wins.

"Told ya!"

Gray just had this total shock on his face and almost dropped the controller on the floor. At that time, the cookies were done. Juvia opened the oven and pulled the sheet tray out with mit ovens. Unfortunately, one of the mit ovens had a hole and the sheet pan went right through and burned Juvia's finger.

"Ahh!"

Juvia dropped about five cookies and put the rest on the counter.

"Juvia? You alright? What happened?"

Juvia looked at her mit oven with the hole and made a sad face.

"Did you burn yourself?"

"Yeah, but Juvia is ok."

"Here, let me help."

Gray walked up to Juvia and looked at her hand. He saw the red mark on her finger and placed his hand on it.

"Is that better?"

His cold hands made the burn less painful and made Juvia smile and blush.

"Y...yeah. Thank you."

Gray let go of Juvia's hand and picked up the cookies that fell on the floor. He threw four of them away and looked at one of them. He noticed his face was on there.

"Um...why does it have my face on it?"

"Oh, because…"

"You know what, it's ok. I get it now. Because I'm the best magic user, right?"

"Yeah, that's it. You are so smart."

"Yeah, I rock."

"You are also very special to Juvia, Gray-sama."

"Special? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, just think about it. You've saved Juvia's life so many times and Juvia can never forget that. You're the one who's made the person that's standing right here in front of you. Juvia appreciates everything you do and it makes Juvia happy."

A tear rolled down Juvia's cheek and fell to the floor.

"J...Juvia, I didn't think I was that special. Do I really make you that happy?"

"Yeah, you do. Now, can you just try one of the cookies. Not the ones on the floor though. Hehe."

Gray throws away the one that fell on the floor and takes a cookie from the sheet pan. He tries it and makes a weird face.

"W...what's wrong?"

"Where's the sugar?"

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you. It's really good. The perfect sugar cookie."

"Thank you, and don't do that again."

"I was just messing with you. Jeez, can't take a joke, can you?"

"Sometimes Juvia can, just not often."

"Hey, Juvia…"

"Yeah, Gray-sama?"

"Would you like to go out today? It is Valentine's day."

"I would love to."

Juvia walked up to Gray and hugged him tight. Gray hugged her back.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, you're asking Juvia?"

"Well, yeah. It's the proper way to be a gentleman. Let the woman decide what they want to do. Aren't I right?"

"Really? Juvia didn't know that. It's my first time."

"Well, I'm going to ask anyway. So what's it going to be?"

"Well, it's still the morning. Juvia is thinking coffee, Juvia hasn't had any yet."

"Alright, fair enough. Let's go."

Juvia and Gray left the house and walked to a coffee shop. Juvia looked at Gray's hand, and slowly starts to grab for it. Gray notices and holds her hand. Juvia blushed and Gray smiled at her.

"You know, I've never had coffee before. What's it like?"

"It's amazing. There's all sorts of flavors and you can add whatever you want. It's like you're in heaven. Juvia has had so many flavors, she can't pick a favorite."

"Shh, you hear that?"

"No, what is it?"

"Gray! Gray! Hold up buddy, I've been looking all over for you."

"Hop on my back, hurry."

Juvia hopped on his back and held on tight to his shoulders. Gray carried her legs and he ran as fast as possible to keep his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Suspicious Friends

"Shh, you hear that?"

"No, what is it?"

"Gray! Gray! Hold up buddy, I've been looking all over for you."

"Hop on my back, hurry."

Juvia hopped on his back and held on tight to his shoulders. Gray carried her legs and he ran as fast as possible to keep his secret.

"Was that Natsu?!"

"I think so. How did he know I would be here. I've been running from him all day."

"Why?"

"I didn't want him to know where I was going today."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

Natsu stopped in his tracks and breathed heavily. Happy was right behind him.

"Damnit, I was so close. Why does he keep running away? Did I do something wrong? And who was he with?"

*breathing heavily* "Did you...get him, Natsu?"

"No, he was running way too fast. And he was with someone, I didn't know who it was though."

"Someone from the guild I suppose. Wanna follow them?"

"We have to meet with Lucy though."

"She will probably forgive us. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, let's fly."

Happy picked up Natsu from the back and they flew in the air. Back on the ground, Gray slowed down and noticed Natsu wasn't behind him anymore. Luckily, they were at the coffee place Juvia wanted to go to.

"We're here. Let's go."

Juvia and Gray went inside and got in line. Back in the air, Natsu lost track of Gray, but found a coffee shop.

"Hey, isn't that where Lucy wanted us to meet?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go down there."

'"But, what about Gray?"

"We'll find him later."

"Alright."

Happy flew Natsu down to the ground and stood next to him. They saw Lucy walk up and they met up.

"Wow, you are actually on time. I'm surprised in both of you."

"Well, it's because…"

"Because we knew we would get in trouble and you kick our butts if you didn't, right Natsu?"

"Right, that's it."

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy walked into the coffee shop, and also waited in line. Gray and Juvia were up in the front and both ordered caramel frappuccinos. They found a table to sit at and talked. Natsu and Lucy finally got to the front and ordered chocolate lattes. They found a table farther away from Juvia and Gray, and nobody noticed each other.

"So, how do you like your frappuccino?"

"It's really good. You were not joking."

"Of course not, why would Juvia do that? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you."

"Oh, stop it Gray-sama."

"I'm serious. You really don't think that?"

"I never said that."

"It sounded like that though."

Back at Natsu's and Lucy's table, they could hear laughter from the other side of the room.

"Those people must be having a blast. I wonder what they are up to."

"Those laughters sound familiar though, doesn't it? Like I know them by heart. Could it be some of our guild members?"

"It's possible. Maybe it's Gray and that person you saw go with him Natsu."

"It's possible. Can I go check it out?"

"No, let's let them be. I'm pretty sure they want to be alone with nobody they know around."

""Aww, you're no fun Lucy."

"Not true, but you know I'm right."

"Yes, you are."

Back at Gray's and Juvia's table, Gray was holding Juvia's hand and being so sweet and kind.

"Juvia, I need to tell you something. It's really important, and I need you to hear me out."

"What is it?"

"I really want to give us a chance, but I want to keep this between you and me. I don't want to be rude, but I won't be acting like this when we are in the guild. I want to take it slow, and it would really mean a lot if you would agree with me."

"Gray-sama. You know this. I would never pass down an opportunity like that. This was the one and only thing I ever wanted you to say. Does this mean you're confessing?"

"What does it sound like to you?"

Juvia smiled and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, let's get out of here. Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"Honestly, I just want to go back home and defeat you again in Super Mario Brothers."

"You're so on."

They both laughed. They got up from their table and walked out of the door. Unfortunately, the door was near Natsu and Lucy, and Gray saw them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: All Tied Up

Gray and Juvia got up from their table and walked out of the door. Unfortunately, the door was near Natsu and Lucy, and Gray saw them.

"Natsu? Lucy? What are you two doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you two doing here? What's going on? I've been trying to find you all day."

"Look, now is not a good time, I'm busy."

"Busy, huh? You and Juvia? Gray, what's really going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Now is not the right time."

"Gray-sama, what's going on? Who are you talking to?"

Juvia saw Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh, um, this is unexpected. Hello Natsu, Lucy."

"I'm here, too. Geez, why do feel like I'm invisible."

"Sorry Happy, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Juvia."

"Can we just get back to the point. What are you two doing?"

"Natsu, calm down. Let them talk."

"Sorry Lucy, but we can't talk right now. Like I said, we are actually very busy. I'm serious."

"Oh, so getting coffee together was business?"

"We were just talking."

"Gray, it's ok, you can trust us. We won't say anything to anyone else if you guys are you know...together."

"No, you got it all wrong. We aren't together."

"Gray-sama?"

Another tear rolled down Juvia's cheek. She buried her head into her hands and ran away."

"Juvia, wait. What are you doing!? Natsu, this is all your fault."

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You messed up everything."

Gray ran after Juvia. He lost track of her after a couple of minutes, but he knew where to go. He ran to her house and knocked on the door.

"Juvia? Are you here? Please, open the door! I was just trying to keep our secret from them. I didn't mean any of that, I mean it."

There was no response, and the door didn't open.

"Juvia?"

There was still no response.

"Juvia!"

Gray tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked it down with his shoulder.

"Juvia?! Where are you?"

Gray looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Juvia?!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream close by. Gray ran towards it and was horrified at the sight.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing here all by yourself? Are you all alone? Well, let me fix that for you. I'm here now."

"Gray-sama, help me!"

"Hey, get your dirty hands off her! You have no right to touch her like that!"

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"That's known of your business, cuz once I'm done with you, you will never mess with me or her ever again."

"Oh, is that a challenge? I like to see you try."

"You asked for it."

Gray took off his shirt and all the ladies in the background screamed.

"Ice-make...cannon!"

A large ice cannon was made from Gray's magic.

"Now, do you want to mess with me?"

"No, no man, I'm good, I'm not a magic user, and I didn't know you were one. I'm so sorry man. AAAAHHHHHH!"

The man screamed for his life and ran away.

"Juvia, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Juvia is ok, thanks to you."

"Juvia, I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to keep our secret."

"I knew you were, so I faked cried. I was on my way home, but that guy stopped me."

"Oh, well that's a relieve. I thought you were really crying, but I'm glad you're safe."

"Can we go inside now, it's getting kind of 'cold'. Get it? Cuz you…"

"That was lame, but yes, we can go inside."

They both laughed. Gray took Juvia's hand and they walked to her house.

"You ready to get be the loser once again?"

"Not a chance, I'm gonna win this time, just you watch."

Juvia and Gray got the game setup again, and they played multiple rounds. They have won a few games, but they were finally going to set the score to see who will win the most rounds. It's tied at three and three, and Juvia is so close to beating Gray once again.

"You play well, but you won't win this one, that's for sure."

Gray had the most sneakiest idea so that he could win. He paused the game and looked at Juvia.

"You know, for a sweet girl like you, I didn't think you had guts to play these kinds of games."

"Gray-sama, what are you doing? We're almost done, you don't have some kind of plan to win, do you?"

"And if I did, what would you say?"

"That there's no cheating allowed."

Gray gave Juvia a sly smile. He looked down at the controller, then back at her.

"Juvia, I...I can't believe I'm saying this now, I should have told you much more sooner."

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?"

Juvia put down her controller, and looked at Gray with a warm-hearted look.

"Juvia, I...I…"

Gray set his controller down and just as he was about to tell her something, the doorbell rang.

"Sorry Gray-sama, let me get that real quick."

Juvia got up from the couch and headed towards the door. She opened it up to see who it was. Standing at her door, was Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Secret Revealed**

"Juvia, I...I can't believe I'm saying this now, I should have told you much more sooner."

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?"

Juvia put down her controller, and looked at Gray with a warm-hearted look.

"Juvia, I...I…"

Gray set his controller down and just as he was about to tell her something, the doorbell rang.

"Sorry Gray-sama, let me get that real quick."

Juvia got up from the couch and headed towards the door. She opened it up to see who it was. Standing at her door, was Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"What a pleasant surprise you three, what are you all doing here?"

"Cut the crap, Juvia. We know Gray is here."

"Natsu, calm down. We're just here to talk. Is that ok?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Gray-sama really just needs some space right now."

"Juvia, it's ok. Let them in."

"But Gray-sama."

"Juvia, it's alright. Come on in guys."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked inside. They saw the game that Gray and Juvia were playing and eyed them suspiciously.

"Look, it's not what you think."

"You told me you guys were busy. Playing games is being "busy"?"

"No, it's not. We're sorry for lying to you guys, but there's just something that we can't tell you right now."

"What's so secret that you guys can't tell us?"

"Gray, come on. We don't keep secrets from our friends-you can trust us."

"I'm sorry, guys, but this isn't going to happen. I told you that there's nothing going on."

"Gray, I know you. You're totally lying. I can see it all over your face. Come on, just tell us what's going on, and then we will get out of your hair."

"Natsu is right, we just want to know what you guys were doing. I mean, it's obvious you guys aren't busy at all."

"It may not look like that, but I'm telling you know, there is nothing…"

"Gray-sama asked Juvia out on a date! There you happy?!"

"Juvia?!"

Gray and Juvia were both blushing a bright red.

"Oh, um...well...that was unexpected. So are you guys…"

"Gray...asked Juvia...on a date? I can't believe it! I knew this day would come!"

"Juvia, can I have a word with you, in private?"

"Yep, take all the time you need guys, we got our answer. We will be leaving now, see ya!"

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all walked out of the house closing the door. Gray locked it and then punched a wall.

"Damn it Juvia!"

"Gray-sama, I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it in anymore…"

"Sorry? You're sorry? An apology like that won't make them forget about what you just said! I can't believe this!"

"Gray-sama?"

"I'm going home."

"Wait, you were going to tell me something before they showed up…"

"That doesn't matter anymore. You screwed up everything, and for that, I hate you and I wish I never came in the first place."

"Gray…"

Gray opened the door and walked out. He slammed the door shut and walked home with tears in his eyes.

"...sama".

Juvia also had tears in her eyes and laid flat down on the couch where they were playing their game. It was still paused, but Juvia decided to turn it off and then go straight to her room. She crawled into bed and held on tight to one of her Gray dolls. She cried, and the tears fell on the bed and the doll.

Gray was on his way home when he found a lovely couple walking by him. They looked at him strangely and saw that he was crying.

"Young man, are you alright?"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just...have...something...in my eye."

But Gray was not alright. More tears came rolling down his cheek and he feel to his knees.

"Oh, you poor thing. Was your heart-broken?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, please. All my life, I can tell when someone is heart-broken. They all have the same face."

"Then how am I supposed to apologize for what I just did to her? She didn't deserve it, I was just being selfish."

"Sweetie, I don't know what you did, but if you want to make it up to her, then just tell her how you feel and tell her how much she means to you. You do love her, right?"

"I...I don't even know. There's just so many emotions going through me, I can't tell which is which."

"Well, when you can tell what those emotions are, then you should run back to her. Isn't that right, honey?"

"Yep, just listen to her. She's pretty much a love expert. We gotta get going now, don't want our kids to worry."

"You guys...have kids?"

"Well sure. Aren't we allowed to have them?"

"But, you look so young."

Gray got up from his knees.

"Oh, you're so kind. Thank you."

"I never got your names. My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Savannah."

"Darryl."

"It's nice to meet you, and thank you. I think that advice helped."

"You're welcome." Have a great evening."

"You, too."

The lovely couple walked off and waved goodbye with a sweet smile. The man kissed his wife on the cheek and she giggled. Gray laughed as well, and his tears were gone. The only thing Gray ever wanted was to have a perfect life. It may have been revealed, but one thing is for sure, he should be happy he has found the perfect girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Delightful Connection**

Inside her house, Juvia was still crying and moaning about what happened. She felt so much pain and sadness. She was still holding onto the Gray doll. She curled up and so many tears fell to the bed.

"Gray-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I wish I could change things and make it better! I just want this sadness and heart aching to go away! Please...come back to Juvia!"

Juvia cried so hard, it hurt her even more. She was so heartbroken, and could barely breathe. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"W...Who is it?!"

"J...Juvia. I...I'm sorry. Please, open the door."

"Gray-sama?"

"You didn't deserve any of what I said to you. I just...I just…"

Juvia got up from her bed and walked towards her door. She didn't open it though. She was waiting for Gray to speak, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I...I'm really sorry, Juvia. I didn't mean any of that, I was just mad at Natsu. He just had to butt in and ruin our day. If it wasn't for him, I would have already told you what I wanted to say. Will you please open the door?"

Juvia, put her hand on the handle, but still didn't open it. She looked through the peephole, to see Gray, and he was also crying. Juvia was surprised. Gray really meant every word he said.

"I want to make it up to you, I would do anything to make you happy, no matter what it is. Just...please...open the door."

Juvia turned the doorknob and cracked the door open just enough to see Gray.

"D...Do you mean it?"

"Juvia."

"Answer Juvia."

"I meant every word."

Juvia opens the door all the way. She looks down at the ground and cries even more. Gray walked closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. He put his hand on the back of her head and lightly grabbed her wrist. Juvia's head was on his shoulder, while her hand was on his chest. Juvia cried even more, but she felt warm in his arms.

"I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, Juvia will always forgive you."

"Juvia, there's still something I have to tell you, something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"Juvia, I love you."

Gray kissed Juvia's lips. Juvia had a huge shock on her face, but she kissed him back. She felt so much warmth and happiness, that her soothed her. Her last tear fell down, and it turned into ice. It made a loud clank on the floor, and it startled both of them.

"What was that?"

Juvia looked at the ground, and saw the ice piece. It was shaped like a heart.

"Oh, um, that was unexpected."

"Juvia, do you know where that came from?"

"Juvia may have an idea, but that's a story for another time."

Juvia gave Gray the ice heart, and he put it in his pocket.

"Fine by me, as long as I'm with you for the rest of my life, I will hear this idea of yours. For now, I think we should get inside, before anyone spots us."

"Yeah, it's getting kind of cold."

Gray handed her his jacket and walked her inside. Gray made sure that the coast was clear and closed the door.

"Juvia, come here for a second."

Juvia walked over to Gray.

"Yes, Gray-sama."

"That kiss…"

Gray and Juvia both blushed.

"Yes, wh...what about it?"

"It was amazing. Just like you, only you're more amazing."

Juvia blushed a bright red. She turned from Gray and made a silly laugh.

"Juvia, amazing? Come on, you're just making Juvia feel better."

"I'm serious. You don't know how much it means to me when I'm with a beautiful person like you. You've changed me as well, Juvia, and I will never forget the day I met you."

"Even though we were enemies at the time."

Juvia laughed.

"Um, right, just forget about that then, but one thing is for sure, I will never forget our first kiss."

Gray walked closer to Juvia, and hugged her from behind. He put his head on top of hers and kissed it.

"Gray-sama?"

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Nothing's wrong, Juvia is ok. Juvia justs wanted to let you know that she loves you, too, Gray-sama."

"I love you more."

"Juvia loves you the most."

"Oh, so you're gonna turn this into a competition now, huh? I see how it is."

Gray walked away from Juvia, and took off his shirt.

"Well, I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Juvia loves you to the moon and back."

"Awww, ok, I'll give you this one. Just because I can't think of anything else."

"Juvia loves you more than anything in the entire universe."

"Really?"

Juvia laughed.

"Ok, that's it, you are so getting it."

"Getting what?"

"You better run."

Gray slowly walked towards Juvia. Juvia had a confused face on her look, until she understood what he was going to do. He was going to tickle her.

"Wait, no, anything but that!"

Juvia slowly backed away. Gray laughed and started charging. Juvia playfully screamed and ran towards her room. She got away just by closing and locking her door on him.

"Aww, come on, not even just a little?"

"No, please, no tickling allowed. If you get hurt, it's not Juvia's fault."

"I will open this door, no matter how many times I try. I'll ice the door knob if I have to."

"You won't!"

"Alright, I won't, but could you please open the door. I promise I won't tickle you."

"You sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Alright, Juvia trusts you."

Juvia unlocked her door, and with a quick move, Gray opened the door, almost knocking Juvia to the ground. Gray grabbed for her and put his hand on her waist.

"Hey, you promised."

"I know, I just thought it would be romantic. I also wanted to do this."

Gray leaned in and kissed her again.

"Well, aren't you so slick?"

"I wouldn't call me slick, but maybe a trickster."

Gray poked at Juvia's side and she yelped. She let go of Gray and grabbed a pillow.

"You promised."

"Oh, come on, I just poked you."

Gray walked towards her again, but Juvia deflected herself with the pillow she grabbed and swung at Gray with it. Gray dodged it and grabbed the pillow himself. He put it back on the bed and held on to Juvia again.

"Juvia swears, that if you tickle her one more time…"

But Gray didn't tickle her. He just stood there, staring at Juvia.

"What's wrong? Is there something on Juvia's face?"

"No, nothing but those beautiful eyes."

Juvia blushed again, and tried to look away, but Gray moved her head again and stared into her eyes.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just Juvia's imagination?"

"I don't know, maybe you should take off my jacket and that shirt of yours, maybe that will make it better."

"J..Juvia's shirt, are you kidding? She can't do that, s...she has nothing un...underneath."

"So, I do it all the time."

"Yeah, it's because you're a guy, Gray-sama. I'm a girl. There is a slight difference."

Gray didn't mind, so he took his shirt off, and took his jacket off of Juvia. Gray sat on Juvia's bed and pulled her on as well. Juvia was still blushing at the thought of taking her shirt off, but she had an idea.

"Hold on, Gray-sama, I need to do something real quick."

"And that is?"

"I'm not telling you."

Juvia went into the bathroom and closed the door.

While Gray was waiting for her, he pulled out the ice heart of his pocket and looked at it very closely. He laid on Juvia's bed and saw a carving of initials. The first initial was a J and the second one was a G. There was a plus sign in the middle of them, and Gray smiled. After a couple of minutes, the bathroom door opened and Juvia came out with a tank top and soft sleep wear. Juvia was blushing and walked over to her bed.

"See, told you I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but Juvia is still wearing a shirt."

"But you feel less hot, right?"

"You're not wrong."

Just as Juvia was about to lay down in her bed next to Gray, there was a knock at the front door.

"I swear to god, if that is Natsu, I'm going to kill him!"

"Juvia agrees. Let me go see who it is."

Juvia went to her front door and opened it, only to see Lyon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Happy Ending**

Juvia was about to lay down in her bed next to Gray, but there was a knock at the front door.

"I swear to god, if that is Natsu, I'm going to kill him!"

"Juvia agrees. Let me go see who it is."

Juvia went to her front door and opened it, only to see Lyon.

"Hey Juvia, long time no see sweet cheeks. How have you been?"

"Juvia is doing fine, thank you very much. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you, that's all. Are you alone?"

"If Juvia said no, how would you feel?"

"Wait, you're not alone? Who else is here?"

"I am."

Gray came up to the front door and put his hand on Juvia's waist. Lyon sees where Gray puts his hand and is in complete and total shock.

"Wait, you two aren't...you can't be...this isn't real. I'm dreaming, I must be!"

"This is no dream, Lyon. Deal with it, I got to her first, you were just a little too late."

"Juvia, how could you do this to me? I so much more perfect than him. Don't you see anything in me?"

"Juvia is sorry Lyon, but you are nothing to Gray-sama. He is like Juvia's little snowflake, and you're just...how does Juvia say it?"

"How 'bout a huge ice block that crushes everybody's dream?"

"Yeah, that's is."

Lyon had the most shocking look on his face.

"Goodbye, Lyon. You know know, there's always Chelia."

"Wait, Chelia? That little girl?"

"Can't you see she has feelings for you?"

"No, I never saw that in her. I was only paying attention to Juvia."

"Well, you should think about her sometimes. Goodnight, Lyon. Have a nice night."

Gray closed the door on Lyon and they Juvia laughed. Gray smiled.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you, Juvia would be in a lot of trouble."

"I'm just surprised he didn't take you away from me. I would totally kill him."

"Don't really kill him though, right?"

"Aww, why do you have to crush my dreams?"

Juvia laughed.

"Hey, I do believe we were interrupted by something we were going to do. Do you want to resume?"

"Juvia would love to."

Juvia walks towards her room, but stops because Gray wasn't falling her.

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming?"

"I was wondering what you were doing. I thought we were going to finish our game earlier today."

"Oh, you meant by that."

Juvia had a sad look on her face.

"Is that ok? Or are you too tired? We could go to bed if you want. I won't mind."

"I really do want to play, but it's getting late and I'm really tired. I promise we can play tomorrow."

Gray walked up to Juvia and gave a warm-hearted smile. He put his hand on the side of Juvia's face and twirled a strand of her hair.

"I'm completely fine with that."

Gray tilted his head down and gently touched his nose with Juvia's. Juvia started crying and put her head down.

"Juvia, what's wrong?! Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Juvia just really messed up earlier today, and Juvia is really sorry. She doesn't even know how you can forgive Juvia. Juvia doesn't deserve any of your sweet gestures or kind words and she would rather just crawl in a ball and hide from everybody."

"Juvia, please don't say something like that. You deserve much more than that. This is me apologizing for what I said to you. I told you earlier that I forgave you. It's ok if some people know, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't care. Let them know. Let the world know that I'm with a beautiful girl like you, so nobody can take you away from me. You are my world, Juvia. I love you."

Gray lifted her head and he kissed her again. He didn't just kiss her, but he gave her a french kiss. He crouched down and put his hands on her legs and lifted her up. Juvia made a soft laugh and held onto his shoulders. She tilted her head down and gently touched her forehead with Gray's forehead.

"You know, for a girl who loves sweets, you sure do weigh very light. It makes it easier for me to carry you."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Did it sound like something else, I was trying to be nice. Did I succeed?"

"You did."

Juvia laughed.

"Mission accomplished."

"Hey, you should carry Juvia to bed."

"And what, just drop you on it? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok. You'll be there to heal Juvia just incase. If you do hurt Juvia, she will apologize. It would only be an accident."

"Are you sure?"

"Juvia is positive."

"Ok."

Gray walked towards the room with Juvia in his arms. He got to the bed and gently dropped Juvia onto the bed. He sat next to her and Juvia put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to sleep like that?"

"Not for long. We will lay down here in a few minutes."

"Ok, let me know when."

Juvia didn't respond. She instantly fell asleep and Gray thought she had the most cutest face ever. He let her lean on him for a couple of minutes, then he got up and lifted Juvia into his arms again. He laid her down on the bed and smiled. He took the ice heart out of his pocket and placed it in her hands.

"Maybe you can tell me later."

Gray was about to walk away, but Juvia grabbed his hand. Her eyes were still closed and she mumbled something under her mouth. Gray couldn't hear her, so he got closer to her face.

"Please stay with me. Juvia doesn't want to be alone."

Gray smiled and laughed softly.

"I would never leave you."

He kissed her hand and let go. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid right next to her. Gray hugged her and kissed the back of her head.

"I love you, Juvia."

And just like that, Gray and Juvia have been together ever since. They kept it a secret for a while. When they were at the guild, they acted differently, but Juvia knew he was just messing around. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy already knew and kept their secret. Erza eventually found out when she saw them holding hands outside the guild. Lyon already knew and the guild was getting very suspicious of them. So, they both decided to tell the whole guild and then a couple of days later, Juvia moved in with Gray. After a couple of years, they moved out of Magnolia, got married, and had a family. One boy and one girl, twins to be in fact. Gray and Juvia were the most happiest couple in the world and they do anything to stay with each other until the end of their time.


End file.
